


Emotionless

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humiliation? At least that's what I wanted, M/M, One Night Stand, Rough Sex, Sex against the wall, Slight control play, They are 2nd years, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Rei visited Eichi in student council's room because of "business".[kinkmeme fill]





	Emotionless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "2nd year, Eichi may be orchestrating the oddball's fall but it doesn't stop him from be hard as a rock for them and the Demon King is hard to resist right
> 
> Basically wild Rei seducing and fucking Eichi in the school, teaching the rich sick boy a bit about life
> 
> Bonus points for Eichi starting provocative and in the end being all slutty and begging and taking dick with all his might
> 
> May include angst or not, I'm fine either way!"
> 
> I did my best for it to be with consent, also what is dirty talk _(:3 Etto, enjoy

It's funny how people usually don't notice small things in their surroundings they should be grateful for. For example, having a desk was saving Eichi from instant humiliation. It became a natural barrier between him and the beast that was trying to make him his prey. Everything thanks to a certain person who entered student council's room without invitation. Rei was looking around with expressionless face, yet his gaze was so intensive it felt as if he tried to burn the furniture by simply looking at it. His way of moving, loose and relaxed, was making him seem like he owned the place. Unbuttoned shirt was exposing his collarbones, which were slowly becoming decorated with slightly longer hair. Eichi swallowed saliva, his throat suddenly feeling dry, and did his fake smile. He couldn't show how, despite trying to eliminate the Oddballs, he was terribly attracted to Rei. His half hard dick twitched in protest but he slightly bit his lip and forced his gaze to shift from Sakuma's neck to his face.

\- Welcome to my student council~ I feel honored you came to visit me... But if you felt nostalgic, you could've just asked and I would leave you alone here for a moment.

That intensive gaze that was lazily wandering around the room immediately moved to Eichi. Blood red eyes made him remember the first time he saw Rei. Everything about him then was wild and mysterious... Even time spent abroad didn't change all of that. Tenshouin did his best not to show how his body reacted to those eyes.

\- I'm not here because of memories... I don't have many connected with this place.

At first his voice sounded bored, yet after some consideration Eichi came to realise that wasn't it. Rei was trying to sound uninterested, but his lips were merely twisted upwards. He was smiling.

\- Then do you have some business with me?

\- No, I believe you have business with me.

Sakuma slowly approached the desk. He put his hands on top of it and moved his face close to Eichi's. Tenshouin was fighting the instinct to move back.

\- Oh? I thought we explained everything today when we meet in the corridor.

This time Rei smiled widely, showing his sharp canines. Tenshouin swallowed again, fighting the thought of those teeth at his neck, biting- _Stop it...!_

\- Yet I picked some signals from you that said you still have something you would like to... get, from me.

The way he accented word "get" almost made Eichi blush. So he noticed. He cleared his throat and got up from desk, deciding to escape so he won't be facing Rei anymore. He went to the window and pretended to look outside. He wouldn't give into his game so easily.

\- You must've confused my intentions. There is nothing I would like from you. Besides, are you that willing to give your enemy things he might possibly want?

He waited for a response, but it didn't come. In fact, complete silence was worrying him. Seconds were passing with Eichi becoming more and more anxious when he felt a hand on his hip that turned him around. Soon he found himself pinned against the wall. Before he could try to push Rei away his hands got pinned above his head, making it impossible to escape. He was too weak to fight Rei's inhuman strenght. One hand was enough to keep him in place. Not that he wanted to fight Sakuma. His dick was becoming painfully hard in alarmingly short time and he wanted nothing more than Rei to shove his tongue down his throat, yet he had to keep up the facade of struggling, he had pride to protect.

\- Giving you what you want? Don't make me laugh.

With his free hand, Rei moved his thumb along Eichi's lips. Tenshouin couldn't fight the temptation and licked it provocatively. Red eyes shone with interest and Rei smiled again. His brain was working at abnormal speed, everything was happening so fast he felt dizzy.

\- Yes. You want to please me. Like an obedient dog.

Intensive gaze was back, and from this close it felt as if Eichi's soul was getting torn apart. Even something that should be scary was arousing him more. Rei chuckled and moved his leg between Tenshouin's thigs. Pressure on his crotch made him groan.

\- We will see who will be obedient here~

Their noses met when Rei moved his face so close that their lips were millimeters apart.

\- You want to kiss me? So cute - Eichi couldn't help but mock the other boy.

\- Eichi - Rei whispered his name in low voice right next to his ear, making him tremble - You want me, don't you?

His legs felt weak, he could feel himself leaning on Rei more and more. That voice was too much for him. With his head spinning from desire he nodded, making Sakuma grin.

\- Good boy~

Before Eichi could think of sharp response he felt hot lips on his own. Rei's tongue swiftly slipped past them and started claiming inside of his mouth. Tenshouin couldn't help moans that were escaping his throat, he was just glad they were mostly muffled by kiss. He could feel Rei's second hand skillfully undoing his belt. Seems that he had a lot of practise abroad... Soon even those thoughts disappeared from his mind when Sakuma's leg moved a bit up. Feeling more awake for few seconds he broke the kiss and bit Rei's lower lip. He couldn't be too easy... right?

\- Adorable. You still try to act as if you don't want me when your cock is so hard.

It was embarassing, yet he was slowly becoming desperate. Rei probably could see it in his expression because he grinned again.

\- You want me to kiss you again, right? Say it.

 _Like hell I will...!_ Rei's skilled hand unbuttoned his trousers and undid zipper, he was squirming with anticipation.

\- P-Please...

\- Please what?

Brief touch on his dick's head made him moan. His boxers were wet and sticky with precum dripping from his cock.

\- M... ore...

\- Oh? More what?

This time Sakuma's hand started gently touching his dick through material, which completely removed any thoughts from his brain. His voice stopped working, he could only gasp for air.

\- Look at you, almost coming from merely being touched~

The stimulation ended way too early for Eichi's taste, but he couldn't even move his hips with how weak his legs were. If Rei weren't holding him up, he would've collapsed on the floor. Sakuma started taking off Tenshouin's trousers and boxers though, so he mustered remnants of his strenght to help him get rid of them as soon as possible. Only one leg got freed, he didn't take them off completely. Air in the room felt cold on his scorching hot crotch, but he merely had time to notice that when Rei let go of his hands. Blood painfully returned to them, but his support disappeared and he feared he would end up on the floor soon. Instead, Sakuma lifted one of his legs and put it on his own hip. His hands were so cold it sent a shiver down Tenshouin's spine.

\- Hold onto me - his voice was hoarse, which made Eichi wonder if Rei was just as wrecked as he was.

He obeyed, embracing his neck. He couldn't fight the urge to entangle his fingers into Rei's soft hair. Sakuma took something out from his pocket and soon Eichi felt coldness against his entrance. He gripped Rei's hair stronger, making him hiss, and breathed, trying to relax. First finger entering him was too small, he barely could feel it.

\- You have done it before, haven't you now - Rei sounded more curious than mocking.

\- What, are you jealous now that you won't be my first-

Second finger surprised him and he moaned loudly, his sentence cut off. Soft lips touched his neck, sucking and probably leaving very visible hickeys. He tugged on Sakuma's hair, but the older boy obviously ignored him. What did he care for his enemy's appearance?

\- I haven't expected you to smell this delicious when you are aroused... Usually you reek of medicine, but this is nice.

Tenshouin wanted to curse when Rei was taking his time with moving fingers. The leg that was still on the ground was starting to hurt, but he couldn't do much. Three fingers made him hiss quietly.

\- Someone is impatient here... You want my dick so much?

Eichi moaned when the fingers hit the right spot. Rei's eyes that suddenly appeared in front of him were shining with curiosity.

\- That squeeze...? So you like it when I talk like that? - his voice sounded like purring - Someone here gets off to dirty talk, huh...

Fingers disappeared and the blonde felt incredibly empty. Rei was observing his face, his smile growing wider and wider.

\- You look so wrecked... What a pity I don't have my phone with me.

\- That wouldn't help you or your friends, you know?

Eichi could feel some movement near his crotch, but he was concentrated on looking Sakuma into eyes.

\- Sometimes you surprise me, Tenshouin Eichi.

\- What are you... talking about...?

\- Nothing at all~

Eichi didn't want to think too deep about that, especially not when he could feel Rei dick poking his thigh. For all his talk he too was awfully hard.

\- Just put it inside already...!

\- Say "please"~

Rei probably realised whispering next to Eichi's ear can make miracles happen because the boy groaned and hid his face in the crook of Sakuma's neck.

\- ...please...

He feared for a moment Rei would tease him and tell him to repeat it louder but instead his second leg got lifted from ground and soon he was embracing Sakuma's waist with his legs.

\- Who is obedient now? Good boy~

Without any warning Rei entered him, leaving him gasping for air. He felt grateful that Sakuma prepared him at all, yet initial pain remained the same. The older boy didn't give him time to adjust as well, just started moving, slowly picking quicker pace. It was overwhelming. Eichi felt as if he forgot how to breathe, yet he could hear his own broken moans, pleasure overwriting every thought in his mind. His hands were tugging on Rei's hair strongly, but the boy didn't seem to care. What at first was hurtful soon became too good to stand. All he could feel was dick inside him, all he wanted was Rei screwing him mindlessly until he was too tired to move. And that was exactly what was happening - there was no kissing or sweetness, he was just fucked like a sex toy and couldn't ask for more.

\- You act all mighty but in reality you are just an easy whore~

He forced his body to synchronise with Rei's movements so he could feel him deeper, more intensive. It was hard with how weak and dizzy he felt, especially when Sakuma was hitting the best spot with cruel precision. The shirt he was wearing was uncomfortably wet with his sweat, making it hard to move. He was sure he will feel it later, given how much force Rei was putting into pushing him against the wall.

\- So needy... You squeeze my dick so much... Does it feel that good?

Eichi was doing his best to keep hiding his face from the older boy, yet it got yanked back and suddenly he was facing Rei. The blonde whimpered when Sakuma stopped moving as well. All Tenshouin's efforts to move on his own were stopped by him.

\- I asked you a question - low, breathless murmur filled with desire - Answer.

Heat hit his face yet he couldn't resist those red eyes. Rei had complete control over him.

\- ...Yes, it's so good - his own voice surprised him, moany and needy.

\- You want me to make you come?

Gentle yank on his hair reminded Eichi he was supposed to answer.

\- Yes...

\- So dirty, Tenshouin-kun...~ You are begging for my dick, how pitiful~

Yet he still wasn't moving.

\- R-Rei... please...

Thankfully he resumed moving, immediately switching to higher speed. The angle was perfect and Eichi felt so good he wasn't sure if he didn't start screaming. His world went completely white when he came, dirtying his own and Rei's clothes. Even then, Sakuma was still fucking him, overstimulating his sensitive body. Only when he felt weird warmth inside him he realised the older boy came as well. After a while that lasted forever Rei returned to reality and playfully bit Eichi's neck.

\- Aaah, what a mess... Well, I didn't wear condom as well, I hope I won't catch anything from you. I didn't expect you to be so vocal, but I enjoyed hearing your scream.

So he was screaming... Slight blush appeared on his cheeks yet Eichi ignored it.

\- I should be the one saying that.

Rei pulled out without a warning and let Tenshouin flop to the ground. Whole Eichi's body was hurting, yet he felt too tired to move at all. That was when he noticed Rei didn't even take his trousers off, he just undid his zipper. That fact made him giggle.

\- I wanted to have my small win over you, yet it turned out to be so easy I'm disappointed - Rei was wiping the substance from his clothes - You are not worth any effort. Your whole existence is humiliating enough. Hell, you couldn't win without dirty tricks. Obviously.

Tenshouin didn't have any answer. He couldn't even catch the tissues that were thrown at him.

\- I wanted it to continue until you have no pride left, but all it took to make you my bitch was one trial. I have no business in pleasing you. I hope you will get hard every time you enter this room, then realise I won't be fucking you ever again.

Eichi smiled wryly, looking at Sakuma's back as he left the room without paying attention to his state at all. His lungs were burning, a sign he was probably about to start violently coughing. It was to be expected. After all, he did destroy them. This pain in his chest was surely result of rough treatment during sex and his sickness.


End file.
